Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment
|pages = 22 |year = 2371 }} Summary Background information * This story is set between and . * The internal copyright date is listed as , despite the cover noting that it is the May issue. Creators * created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Keith R.A. DeCandido * Artists: ** Peter Pachoumis and Scott Benefiel (pencil art) ** Lucian Rizzo and Jason Martin (inking) ** Naghmeh Zand (letter art) ** WildStorm FX (color art) ** Tim Bradstreet (cover art) * Editor: Jeff Mariotte Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Captain of the Enterprise-D. He was intentionally infected with the Chova telepathic weapon by T'Mor so that the multiple personalities he carried (Sarek, Locutus of Borg, and Kamin) could combat it and create a cure. He was almost controlled by Locutus, but fought him off by remembering the torture Madred had subjected him to. ;Beverly Crusher : Chief doctor aboard the Enterprise-D. ;Data : Android second officer of the Enterprise-D. The Chova affected him due to his dream program and caused him to act it out as if it were real. ;Geordi La Forge : Chief engineer of the Enterprise-D. He was struck down by the Chova. ;William T. Riker : First officer of the Enterprise-D. ;Deanna Troi : Councilor aboard the Enterprise-D. Half-Betazoid, carrying empathic abilities, and thus affected strongly by the Chova. ;Worf : Chief security guard aboard the Enterprise-D. He was awarded the Te'ri O'ullhy Award for Valor by Ra'ch B'ullhy for his efforts to protect her. ;Reginald Barclay : Engineer aboard the Enterprise-D. He was knocked unconscious when Data flooded main engineering with anesthezine gas. ; : A Vulcan security officer on the Enterprise-D. ; : A Bajoran security officer on the Enterprise-D. ; : A security officer on the Enterprise-D. Wong was assigned to guard Picard while Picard went through the Chova trial. ;McDowell : Second in command of the Enterprise-D security forces after Worf. Acting captain of the ship when Picard went through the Chova trial. ;Alyssa Ogawa : A nurse aboard the Enterprise-D. ;Selar : A Vulcan doctor aboard the Enterprise-D. She knocked Picard out with a Vulcan nerve pinch so that he would be in the correct state to be infected with the Chova. ; : Governor of Damiano. Female Damiani with a single life partner. ; : Damiani it, and captain of the police force of the capital, Iaron. ; : Damiani female, assistant to Je'tran T'ullh, and member of his conspiracy. ; : Damiani it, and sole life-partner of Ra'ch B'ullhy. ; : Damiani male. Host of the weekly political show Our World, and organizer of the conspiracy to assassinate Ra'ch B'ullhy. ; : Damiani male and the media executive responsible for canceling Je'tran T'ullh's weekly political show, Our World. ;Sarek : Father of Spock. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Locutus of Borg : Alter-ego of Picard when he was assimilated by the Borg. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Kamin : Life that Picard lived via an alien probe. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Amanda Grayson : Mother of Spock, and Human wife to Sarek. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Meribor : Daughter of Kamin. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Madred : Cardassian Gul who tortured Picard. Only seen in Picard's psyche. ;Maurice Picard : Jean-Luc Picard's father. Only seen in Picard's psyche. External link * }} Category:Comics cs:Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment (E-kniha)